Traditional networking and switching environments rely on destination addresses within frames or packets to determine where the frame or packet is to be forwarded. The destination addresses may be IP (Internet Protocol) addresses or MAC (media access control) addresses, for example.
Security is often provided by maintaining a list of allowed addresses to which frames may be forwarded. A frame of data, having a destination address that is not on the list of allowed addresses, received by a device (e.g., a router) on a digital communication network can be dropped (i.e., not forwarded). However, users of a communication network can assume identities and apply methods to counter such address-based security techniques.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.